Touch of the Guardian
by Panda Mistress
Summary: Hinata Ema was just your average school girl, plain, ordinary, natural. But that all changed one day when a school trip to the beach turns out bad. As she got sucked down into the current, she discovers the lost city of Atlantis. A fated encounter with 13 guardians, an old evil coming back to haunt them, and its all balanced out by a love conflict! Full summary inside!
1. Gateway

**Summary:** AU Hinata Ema was just your average school girl, plain, ordinary, natural. But that all changed one day when a school trip to the beach turns out bad. As she got sucked down into the current, Ema knew that this was the end... Until she discovers the lost city of Atlantis. A fated encounter with 13 guardians, an old evil coming back to haunt them, and its all balanced out by a love conflict! How will Ema survive this terrible situation with the brothers aiming for her heart?

* * *

**Gateway**

_"Please be mine. I have never felt this way before about a female, let alone a human girl. Why do you make my heart race faster? Why do you make me want to be near you? Why do you make me jealous when you hang around my brothers? What are these feelings? As I think more and more about it, it seems that there is only one thing that could fit these emotions... I'm in love with you."_

* * *

I watched the cherry blossoms flutter around the school yard, its petals lightly touching the glass window that separated me from the outside world. A soft smile appeared on my lips as I sighed at the sight before me. _If only I could be as unique as cherry blossoms..._ But for now, I'm just-

"... So how did it happen... Hinata Ema?"

I blinked as I heard my name being called and glanced at the front of the room. "Y-yes?" I stood up.

The teacher raised a brow. "What do you think happened to the ancient city of Atlantis?"

My gaze lowered as I felt the heat rising up on my cheeks. _O-oh no, I was too busy spacing out that I didn't hear a single thing that she said!_ I pressed my two index fingers together in an innocent motion and tapped them together. "U-umm..."

The whole class turned to stare at me, the quote 'ordinary' girl. I was basically the definition of plain, plain sense of clothing, plain hairstyle. Plain. I was nice to everyone, but easily embarrassed by simple things. Since my father was moving around a lot, I didn't waste time making new friends, after all, why bother missing a person after all the memories you've had with them?

The teacher gave a dry cough and tapped her foot impatiently. "Well? I'm waiting." I stared at my desk and bit my lip. _Wh-what do I do..._

"Atlantis isn't gone. It's still here."

My head shot up as the voice echoed inside my head. _Who was that?_

"I told you, _Atlantis_ isn't some made up fairy tale! Tell her that already!"

I whipped my head back and forth nervously as the voice sounded again. _Am I that ordinary that I'm starting to hear things?_ The teacher frowned and ceased her tapping. "Alright, alright. If you weren't okay, you could've just asked to go to the nurse's office."

_Nurse's office...?_ Realization hit me and I quickly bowed my head. "A-ah! Yes, I'll go there!" I pushed my chair out and speed walked out the door. My hand went up to the side of my head as I stared at the ground while I made my way down the hall. _That voice from earlier... I wonder who that was..._

Judging by its high pitch, it sounded like it belonged to a young boy. But why is that? I shook my head in frustration. Great, not only am I going to be known as the 'ordinary' girl, but also the freak who hears little boy's in her head. Wonderful.

"Gosh, you really like trying to hurt yourself huh? That's not good for you!"

I stopped midway down the hall and hastily looked around. "Wh-who's there?" My gaze lead me to the huge windows to my right. A gasp escaped my lips as I threw my hands over my mouth.

On the window was a head portrait of a young boy, maybe the age of nine or ten, wearing a long sleeved navy blue jacket with gold straps that connected the two ends together, a white shirt was seen under the coat. He was staring at me with curiosity in his big gold eyes. "You shouldn't be trying to make yourself look small! After all, I'm tinier than you so that's _my_ job!" The boy then giggled.

I cautiously moved towards the window. He wasn't speaking from the outside, but from _inside_ the window. How is that even possible? "U-umm... Were _you_ the one telling me to say those things?" _Ha. One minute, I'm hearing strange voices, the next, I'm talking to a window._ My feet carried me to the glass pane, making sure I left a huge gap between the two of us.

"Mhm! Big brother always said to tell the truth about things!" He said gleefully.

I slowly nodded my head, confused about the situation I am in. "S-so... What _are_ you anyway?"

The pink haired boy suddenly frowned and leaned closer. "I'm just here to tell you to stay away from any oceans. Lately they've been _really_ scary!" He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. "Just stay away. My big brother says that he dosen't want to involve a human in this."

I furrowed my brows and took another step closer to him. "H-huh? What do you mean stay away from oceans? Besides, I asked you _what_ are you!" I am now nervously yelling at a window.

He blinked and waved to me happily, the mood in him now switched back to his innocent self. "A fish!"

The boy then dissappered from the screen as I held my hand out to it. "Wh-what was that all about..." _Why did he tell me to stay away from ocean? How did he project himself on a window? What was up with his outfit?_ The hurricane of questions just kept on swirling in my mind, making my head hurt.

Shaking my head, I decided to just forget about it, saying that it was my boorish life that was making me hear things. _What are the chances of that?_

* * *

It was now the day after my weird hallucination, which left me with many questions than answers. "I guess ordinary people can be special in some ways." I muttered half heartedly to myself.

I was sitting in the very back of the bus, watching the cars and trees pass by me in a flash. My class was taking a field trip to the beach, which is supposed to be "fun" in my teacher's opinion. But for me, it's just another waste of time. Someone like me can never have any fun with just herself.

I jumped as the bus came to an abrupt stop. I peered over the seat in front of me and saw my teacher stand up. "Alright, unload your stuff and meet me under the palm tree which is right over there." She pointed out one of the bus windows.

The students immediately began their unstoppable chattering. I sighed and grabbed my bag, hoping to get out of this as fast as I can. As I stepped out of the yellow transportation, the breeze instantly picked up, blowing my side ponytail in front of my face. I scrutinized at the place we were supposed to meet out teacher and began to make my way there.

The other beach residents decided that this was a bad day to go swimming and they took their stuff and left. My eye twitched as more sand blew into me.

Dark clouds swarmed over the ocean as the waves picked up and dangerously moved closer to shore. As the tides splashed back and forth, I suddenly felt a warm sensation fall before me, like the ocean was trying to comfort me through all the bad times I've had.

_"I'm just here to tell you to stay away from any oceans. Lately they've been really scary!"_ The boy's words came rushing back as I stared intently at the waves. My feet moved on its own as I got closer and closer to the warm feeling. "Hey! Hinata! Get back to the bus it's not safe!" A voice that sounded like my teacher rang out, but I payed no attention to it, just the rushing of the tides.

Now I am at the shore line, the water was lapping at my bare feet, it felt _really_ cold but some how I find that it's a good thing. "Why am I drawn to you?" My voice came out as a mere whisper. I tightened my grip on my hand bag and took a baby step into the ocean.

The rush of coldness seeped into my skin as I shivered and wrapped my arms around me. A loud boom echoed above my head and I flinched. The waves kept on coming and going, a never ending cycle. "HINATA! GET BACK HERE!"

My eyes widened as her voice brought me back to my senses. I stared at the incoming wave that was coming towards me. _My feet are frozen, I can't move. That wave will pummel me for sure. Is this how I end?_ The monster of a wave went above my head and crashed down on me, leaving me with a salty taste.

It tossed me all over the place. The coldness made my head start to hurt. I held my breath and squinted as I desperately try to swim back, but a small voice in my mind told me that it was useless.

"My my. I never thought you would come here after the warning Wataru gave you." A silhouette of a man was wading towards me, he had something that resembled a spear in his hand. _Who... Is that?_

I gagged and opened my mouth, knowing that I couldn't hold it in any longer. I began to feel myself sinking, my limbs feeling like jelly, as I let the ocean consume me. The last thing that i could make out was the man holding out his arms to me.

* * *

_"Daddy, what's that small dot in the middle of the ocean?"_

_"Ah, that Ema, was what used to be Atlantis."_

_"Mmm. Where is it now?"_

_"Well, it's not here anymore. Scientists are still trying to figure out what happened to it."_

_"Eh... I want to be the one to find it! Daddy, what's it like?"_

_"About Atlantis?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Hmm. They say that it was a beautiful place that had the most gorgeous castle. It would always sparkle and shine whenever the sun came out."_

_"Uwah! That sounds like a magical place! Now I really want to go there!"_

_"Haha. Good luck with that, Ema."_

My eyes blinked opened and I shot up. I began to cough up a lung, placing both my hands on my chest. _That dream... Why did it show me that?_ As I got back my breath, I noticed that I was in some sort of crystal room.

The walls surrounding the room was a blue color that seemed to reflect back at me. The flooring was just as spectacular, glass that covered every tile, with a small picture of a dolphin on each one. I glanced up at the ceiling and saw a marvelous grande chandelier that sparkled.

My fingers gripped the silk sheet that I was covered with. _This place... Seems just like the place daddy described Atlantis as..._ I felt my eye twitch as I recalled the events that took place what felt like a few moments ago. _I was at the beach... Then I felt something weird come over me as I walked closer to the water... Then I got hit by that wave..._ Then that would mean that I could have drowned and died.

"But... Who saved me? And where am I?"

I stiffened as I saw the handle of the door slowly turn and the it clicked open. A man poked his head in, ranging around the age of twenty three or twenty four, with hair that covered the left side of his face and deep purple eyes, he wore an identical uniform that the young boy that I encountered had on.

"Ah, the sleeping princess awakens!" He welcomed himself in and shut the door behind him. The white haired man went up to me and grinned. "Heh, I didn't know you would look _this_ cute."

Feeling cautious of my situation, I swung my legs around so that it was dangling off the bed. "Wh-who are you?"

He leaned towards me and lifted my chin up with his fingers, a seductive smirk on his lips. "Say, what if I told you that you couldn't leave here?"

Confusion lingered on my face as I continued to stare at him. "W-what do you-"

My eyes widened as I saw his lips move in closer to mine. _E-ehhh?!_

* * *

**So how did you like my first Brocon fanfic? :D If you're new to this then I guess I can tell you; criticism is allowed if it helps me improve my writing! I'm trying a new idea and this was it! **

**Credit to Kawaii Dream who gave me the idea! :3**

**I hope I can make this fanfic as enjoyable for you guys! Thank you for reading!**

**Next Chapter: Crusade**


	2. Crusade

**Crusade**

_"H-hey. I want to talk to you about something... But I can't seem to have the right words for it. You've affected me more than anything that's ever happened. What have you done to me? Making me want to protect you whenever danger arrives... It just drives me insane... Don't worry, I'll become a real man for your sake! J-just accept the fact that I've grown attracted to you! ... Alright?"_

* * *

As his lips got closer I felt the thumping in my chest pick up. _Wh-what is this...?!_ My eyes slammed shut and I prepared for the worst.

A few seconds past and that was when I heard the man chuckle. "Heh, you thought I was really going to kiss you huh?"

I blinked and saw him shaking with laughter. My cheeks rose to a pink color and I hastily looked away. "Ah... U-umm..." _So he really was just fooling around..._

The man backed away and pointed to me, a grin slowly appearing on his face. "Ah, you're way too easy to fool!"

"Alright, alright. You can stop with the jokes now, Tsubaki."

Another man appeared at the door way, wearing the same attire as the man in front of me, but with black rimmed glasses and hair that covered the right side of his face.

Tsubaki gave a sigh and turned to look at the newcomer. "Azusa, you always come in at the wrong time."

The man called Azusa chuckled softly and welcomed himself into the room. "Well _someones'_ got to look after you." He went in beside Tsubaki and looked at me. "So this is the girl? The one who will supposedly bring Atlantis back into the world?"

I blinked and tilted my head to the side. "Huh?" _I... Have no idea what's going on... But these people don't seem bad, so I guess I can ask them._

My fingers tightened the grip on the silk sheets under me. "Um! Can you tell me what's going on and who you guys are?"

The two men stared at me in seriousness. "For now all we can tell you is this," Tsubaki stated. "You should've listened to Wataru's warning when you had the chance." Azusa finished off the sentence.

I was still confused. _By "Wataru" do they mean the boy from before? He mentioned something about staying away from the ocean..._ A gasp escaped my lips as the idea slowly sunk in. _N-no way... So what happened yesterday wasn't a dream after all..._

My right hand came up and I placed it by the side of my head. "W-why me..."

The spectacles wearing man looked away, probably not wanting to see a home sickened girl. "We'll leave you for now and explain everything later."

His companion stayed silent as both of them retreated out the room, gently shutting the door behind them.

Shock was still seen on my face as I started to quiver with mixed emotions. _W-why am I shaking? Nothing happened to me yet... I never intended to be caught up in something so un imaginary._

"What should I do now?" I wondered aloud. I can't go back home, not that anyone is expecting me, I _do_ live alone. But still... I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. _This... Isn't something that's supposed to happen to ordinary girls like me._

A knock came from the door and I reflexively let my arms fall back to my side and my legs back to dangling from the bed. "Wh-who is it...?" My voice slowly became quieter.

"Are you feeling better? When I rescued you back there you were in bad shape." The voice spoke through the door, which sounded like another man.

I blinked as I let the memories flow back into me. _... He was the one who saved me from drowning?_

"U-umm. Yes, I'm feeling better now."

A sigh of relief came from him. _He must really care for me._ "That's good. If you don't mind, may I come in and check to be sure?"

I stiffened and gripped the sheets under me tighter. "I-I don't mind!" My hands slapped itself over my mouth. _Why did I just yell that out?!_

The knob slowly turned and in he came. The man looked liked he was in his late twenties, with dark brown hair that swept over his also brown eyes. He wore a similar uniform as Tsubaki and Azusa but it was white not navy blue with a gray shirt underneath, also, the gold strap was now a silver one that hung across the jacket.

His soft eyes pierced right through me as I stared at him in confusion. He held a hand out and smiled. "Please don't be frightened, we do not mean to harm you in anyway."

I gulped and hastily stood up. "Th-that's easy for you to say... I'm just a lost girl here..." Never in my mind would I have imagined being saved by a handsome man such as him. After all, in my "old" life, I was always over looked.

He went over to me. "Yes, it must be hard for you, being an only child and living by yourself."

I scrunched up my brows and stared at the ground. _How did he know all that about me?_ A part of me wanted to assume that all this was a dream, but I wasn't that delirious... Yet.

"W-will you explain to me what's going on?" I need to know what's reality and what's fantasy.

The man looked thoughtful for a bit until he spoke. "All will be revealed later during the Gathering. But for now," he gave me a soft smile, "I'm Masaomi, you can come to me if you're troubled."

I bobbed my head slowly. It seems like I can trust him, he doesn't look like the suspicious type. "A-alright... Masaomi-san."

The brown haired man held a hand out to me. "So, shall I show you around? It's best to get you acquainted with the place since you're going to be here for a while."

"... It'll be a while until I can go home?" The thought of that made me even _more_ homesick.

Masaomi lowered his gaze and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm afraid so, but don't take it too harshly, me and my brothers will do our best to make your life here as peaceful as possible."

I slumped my shoulders and wiped away an incoming tear with my hand. "'Kay. I understand." _If his brothers are at least half as nice as him, I'm sure I'll be okay._

He smiled and dropped his hand back down to his side. "Good answer. So, shall we get going?" Masaomi held a hand out to me.

I placed my hand into his huge palm and nodded. "Yes."

* * *

He led me down the unusual hallway; it was like an underwater tunnel -like ones you would see at aquariums- the tube was connected with a thick metal lining held together with bolts and screws. I actually saw sea creatures swimming above my head, which was a first time for me.

Father would always show me pictures of water parks and the attractions that came with it. I was always envious of the kids in my class that got to experience it.

Masaomi noticed me gazing up at the fish and gave a soft chuckle. "It looks like you're already taken a fascination to this place."

I blinked and quickly lowered my head, I _was_ always a shy girl. "Y-ya. It's amazing down here... Do you guys really live down here? At the bottom of the sea?"

He bobbed his head and returned his gaze to the front of us. "Mhm. This has always been our home and will probably be forever."

A small frown appeared on his lips for a millisecond until it reverted back into his usual smile.

_... Did he not like this place? How could he not enjoy a life in this magical castle?_

We continued down the hall until he halted in front of a beautifully decorated door. _I hadn't realized it before, but all the entrances look very exquisite!_

"Yuusuke? Are you in there?" He knocked on the door three times. No response came at first, but then-

"Ah! No no no! Futo what do you think you're doing?!"

"Hehe, looks like you're at the end of your rope, Yuusuke-nissan!"

"Gah! Get off me already!"

"Too late! You're already falling! Ahaha!"

I flinched as Masaomi slammed open the door and ran inside. "What is the meaning of this?!"

My feet followed him in and I saw two boys -roughly the same age as me- sitting in front what seems like a tv made out of coral reefs, a video game controller was in each of their hands.

The boy with the red hair looked up at us in surprise, a pocky was hanging from his mouth. "Eh? Masaomi-nii?"

Masaomi sighed and placed two fingers on his temple. "Really, you two should behave yourselves."

The boy next to him set the controller down and grinned at the two of us. "Tell that to Yuusuke-nissan, he's been losing to me _all_ day!" He then pointed to the screen which showed two heavily dressed men, one was hanging to a rope that was dangling from a cliff, and another man was on his back, trying to shake him off.

Yuusuke growled and held a fist up to the younger boy. "Shut it Futo! It was just _your_ lucky day!"

Futo smirked and placed both of his hands behind his head. "Luck is an excuse _weak_ players use."

The red head gritted his teeth and placed his brother in a head lock. "What was that?!" Futo, instead of begging for mercy, just started laughing.

Masaomi marched over to the quarrel and firmly pried Yuusuke's arm off of Futo's head. "That's enough you guys, or else I'll have to send you away again."

Almost immediately, the two boys grew quiet and bowed their head to their elder brother.

"... Sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

The older brother nodded in satisfaction and beckoned me into the room. I nervously welcomed myself in.

"N-nice to meet you! I'm Hinata Ema!" _Why does my voice have to be shaky now?_

Both of the boys tilted their head at me. "Eh, so _you're_ the girl who Masaomi-nissan saved?" The sandy colored haired boy asked me.

I nodded, but said nothing more.

"Humph, it's your own fault that you got caught up in this mess." Yuusuke threw at me.

That statement alone hurt me. _Does he have to be so mean?_

"Yuusuke, be nice." Masaomi threatened his younger brother.

The red head grunted again and looked away flustered.

"Anyways, I want the both of you to take her outside, just so she can get a better _feel_ of our world."

The whole room went silent, then an uproar broke out between the three of us.

"Ehh?! Wh-what?!"

"You've got to be joking! Taking _her_ outside?"

"... Why do _I_ have to go too?"

The eldest brother sighed and crossed his arms. "Do I need to lecture the lot of you in proper behavior?"

We all bowed our heads and stayed silent for once. But it was Futo who broke that silence. "So you want us to take her outside, you _do_ realize what that means right?"

I was confused as to why he said that so I jumped to a conclusion. _Is it dangerous out there?_

Masaomi let his arms relax and continued. "Yes I am aware of that. But I know that you two will keep her safe."

Yuusuke frowned and sighed heavily. "Right. We'll watch over her." He then stole a glance at me for a brief moment until averting his gaze back to his brother.

I tilted my head to the side. _What was that all about?_

* * *

"You should take this, it'll help you breathe underwater." The red head handed me a small clear pill.

I accepted it and held it up to my face. "I-is it safe to swallow?" You'd never know what could be inside suspicious looking medicine.

Futo smirked and forcefully grabbed the drug out from my hand. "Of course it is, unless you want me to feed you myself." His smirk rapidly faded away when his brother smacked him across the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He yelled.

A faint tint of blush was seen on Yuusuke's cheeks as he stole back the pill. "I-idiot! Quit fooling around!" He handed me back the small drug while avoiding my gaze.

I re accepted it and started at it intently before popping it into my mouth. The medicine went down my throat, burning it along the way. My eye twitched as I brought a hand up to my chest. _I should've taken water with it..._

The two brothers stared at me until I inhaled and then exhaled out. "I... Don't feel any different."

"You will once we head out, it really does work." The younger boy stated out bluntly.

I nodded and started to follow them out of the room.

We continued down the aqua hallway, the sea creatures were staring at us while we descended. _But it looks like they were looking at me more than them._ I shuddered and avoided looking at the animals.

After what seemed like a really short walk, we halted in front of a circular door at the end of the way. Metal bolts were seen on either side, it seemed like it slides open.

My hunch was correct as Futo went up to it and pressed his palms against the cold metal door. He took his hand back and the two sides slowly slid open, one going to the left and the other to the right.

Yuusuke glanced back at me and nodded. I returned his nod and the three of us went through the exit.

My eyes widened as we made it out of Atlantis, the water around me didn't even touch my skin.

I looked back at the shimmering castle and then realized that I was still in my beach attire. "U-umm!" _Wow, I can even talk normally underwater!_ "Where are we going exactly?"

The two brothers ahead of me turned around and swam back. "Just taking a look around. Besides, we patrol at this time of day." Futo said.

Yuusuke grunted as he swiveled his gaze to his left. "Damn, it looks like we have company."

I followed his gaze until my eyes landed on three incoming sharks, each looking as terrifying as the other. My whole body began to shake in fear as I float there, a prey to the meat eaters.

"Wh-what do we do?!" I whispered out frantically.

The two brothers held a hand out and then -almost if magically- a three tipped spear appeared. They each grabbed ahold of it and went into a battle stance. "You should stay back!" The red head shouted at me.

My eyes widened as Yuusuke shot towards the sharks. Futo backed up until he floated in front of me, his spear held out horizontally. "Don't worry, he can take care of himself."

I didn't know what to do or say, I just stayed there wide eyed, staring at the battle that unfolded before me.

Yuusuke pointed his trident at one of the sharks and a small glowing ball of light appeared at the tip of it. Then it was released from the weapon and hit one of the creatures. Sparks surrounded it was it became immobilized and the shark slowly sank to the bottom.

"We don't kill sea creatures, that was just a something to stun the shark. It wasn't hurt." The younger brother said to me.

I pressed my hands together and continued to watch the fray, praying that he'll be all right.

Two more balls of light was shot from his spear and the remaining sharks joined his paralyzed friend. The red head frowned at the disappearing sea creatures, obviously showing that he didn't want to do this.

Something immediately caught my attention as I swiveled my head at Yuusuke's back and saw something approach him. "Ah! Yuusuke-san! Watch out!"

His eyes widened as he spun around, but his reaction was too slow as a fourth shark sank its jaws into his right ankle. "Gah!"

Futo quickly held out his own weapon and shot a similar light at the intruder, stunning him in the process. "Yuusuke-nissan!" He called out to his brother.

We saw him writhing in pain as the water around him was stained red. His eye lids were slowly closing as his grip on the trident was released. The weapon disappeared as soon as he let go of it.

Futo and I swam up to him, quickly grabbing ahold of his arms. "We have to get him back! At this rate he'll lose too much blood!"

I nodded frantically. "Yes, we have to hurry!"

As a team, we both carried him back to the castle, with Futo glancing around for any more intruders. "I don't understand how this could've happened... The sharks I know of don't usually attack this aggressively..." He muttered under his breath.

I stared at Yuusuke's limp form, thinking of the worst that could've happened. _How did a trip to the beach become a survival game?_ Was what I thought as we entered the metal doors.

* * *

**Uh oh, another cliffhanger! ; So what do you guys think will happen to Yuusuke? What is this _gathering _that Masaomi was talking about? Ah, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out ne?**

**Next Chapter: Union**

**~Panda's Review Corner~**

**Kawaii Dream: I know, this is pro :D. (I'm not famous for like the millionth time I've told you :P) And yes you _should _work on your others story!**

**Guest: Thank you! I don't know if I should make this fluffy or not :3 **

**mochaleaf55: -Sniff- Thank you! I didn't know that my stories were that enjoyable but I try my best! I look forward to how this fanfic will turn out too!**

**ZeeMerry: Hehe thank you for reading! I just got back from my trip so I'm still a little tired, and with school coming up it'll take time to update x.x Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**LOLiMMaOrAnGe: Haha, I'm glad you like it! Tsubaki is one of my favorites too! *3* But no one can beat Subaru 3**

**chyn-nyan.9: Thank you! **


End file.
